Episode 8634 (30th October 2019)
Plot Kim is threatening over Graham but remaining subtle to anyone who notices her suffering. Mandy and Vinny try everything to get into Lydia's good books. Lydia believes that everything they've told the family is one big made-up story. Samson tries defending their corner, but Lydia can't believe anything that comes out of their mouths. Noah and Sarah try smooth talking Charity into letting them have a Halloween party, but fail. Gabby and Leanna suggest they throw one in the salon and steal alcohol from the pub to supply their booze. Noah promises he'll sort it. Al tries comforting and supporting Kim over her suffering with Graham. She sternly turns down his advances. Vinny worries about what will happen to him if the Dingle's were ever to find out he wasn't one of them. Doug becomes suspicious when Jimmy's outburst from his prolonged 'spiking' is at the height of gossip among Nicola, and the mysterious brownies are heightening to the main cause. Eric and Rodney are quick to supply other scenarios. Andrea takes advantage of the whole new Graham's mysterious woman scenario and uses it as a way to blow him further away from Millie, suggesting he and the other woman leave the area to escape Kim's clutches. Graham knos exactly what she's up to. In desperate need of cash, Mandy blackmails Charity into giving her money using Vanessa as her source. Aaron's mood seems to be lightening with the presence of Seb. Mandy and Vinny are sent into turmoil when Terry turns up at the Dingle's homestead and they're empty handed. Kim confides in Jamie about Graham. She makes it clear that her feelings for Graham are stronger than previously noticed. Jamie can see her hurting. Leanna gives Jacob food for thought when she invites him to their Halloween party. Charity manages to make it back in time with the cash to pay Terry, but it still isn't enough. Terry latches onto Vinny and the most surprising of heroes bursts through the door when Sam barges in with a spade and Lydia's not far behind with the ten grand. The Dingles accept Mandy and Vinny's place of residence as Wishing Well Cottage much to their pleasure. Graham calls round to Rhona's with flowers, and unbeknown to them, as they are sharing a passionate embrace on the front door, a shocked Jamie watches on. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eve Dingle - Bonnie & Billy Clement (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Terry - Rene Zagger Locations *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Adventure Park - Yard *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Smithy Cottage - Lobby *Hotten Road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jamie is shocked by a discovery; Leanna gives Jacob food for thought; and Vinny Mandy fear for their lives. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes